The Past is Another Land
by Miss North Crawford
Summary: Alex decides to go through her basement and she happens to come across a box full of memories so she decides to go and see her old chums. Please R&R and I hope you guys like it.
1. Looking Through The Past

Oh boy what a day. Between recording my c.d and designing clothes. You don't really have time to clean your house, socialize with your friends, or go on dates.

So since I don't have anything to do right now I decided to clean out my basement and get rid a few things.

I happen to come across a box that was labeled School.

School?

What school did I go to again?

Oh yeah it was Degrassi. It was basically secrets, lies, and hot guys, and by hot guys basically douche bags like Jay Hogart who is now engaged to Manny Santos.

In the box were yearbooks, pictures, and my graduation gown and my tussle.

I flip through the yearbooks looking at smiling faces of my old chums. Then there was a picture of me and Jay. Eew! What did I ever see in that guy? All he ever did was cheat on me behind my back for my best friend Amy.

I saw this one girl, blonde hair and blue eyes but she look so familiar like I saw her in a dream before. I looked down and her name was Paige Michalchuk.

Oh yeah now I remember we use to date, but that was back before.

The idea started going through my head. Maybe we should take to my past and see my old chums.


	2. High School Is Like A Carnival

So I took the first flight to Toronto and go see my old friends. To me I think I've change the most since High School. I use to be this mean bully who always hang out with the drugies and always got into trouble. Now I'm a friendly person who is a singer/ designer.

So I went through the old neighborhood. I saw my old house, well that hasn't change much. My mom died two years ago from a drug overdose.

Well I saw Degrassi with all of those smiling faces. So I parked my car and went inside and see if it has change. Just by being outside it looked like same as it always did. Feels like home. I ran

into Mr. Simpson.

"Do I know you?" Mr. Simpson said.

"I use to go here. I graduate in 2005." I said

"Oh yeah you're Alex." He said.

"So I see your principal now." I said

"Yeah it feels good." He said.

"So is it ok if I look around?" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

So I looked around to see if there's still that if there's still drama like it use to be. I saw this big tough guy with this little skinny guy. To me the skinny guy look like he's gay so I'm thinking that the

tough guy is gay too.

Then I saw this red head kid who looks like a guy but his face looks like a girl, and he was with this goth kid, who reminded me of Ellie who was also goth too so maybe they would make a cute couple.

The goth kid was holding hands with this really pretty girl. They do make a cute couple.

I saw this tan guy kind of Indian who was with this red head girl who looked a little snotty.

Then there was this one guy who looked tough like he had that bad boy image. He reminded me of Jay.

Then there were these two boys with glasses by this one guy.

Then there was this Indian girl with this tan boy and they look like they were in love.

I saw this one girl who look a little lost and sad, then there was blonde girl with this blonde boy and they both look in love but she look like she was hiding something from him.

I saw this one girl who looked like a bad girl and a troublemaker. She reminded me of myself.

Well by the size of this high school that high school is like a carnival.


	3. Miss Me

So I left Degrassi and see if I can find any of my old chums. I saw this tall red head girl so I stop her to say something to her.

"Hey miss." I said.

She turned around and came over by me and then smile.

"Oh my god you're Alex." She said while hugging me. "It's been awhile since high school."

"Are you Ellie Nash?" I asked.

"Yeah I am." Ellie said.

"Oh my god how have you been?" I asked.

"Good I'm actually a writer for Seventeen and Teen Vogue." She said.

"Oh my god really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I heard you're a singer and a designer." Ellie said.

"Yeah, my album comes out October 25th and so does my latest collection." I said.

"Wow we have changed a lot since high school haven't we." She said.

"Yeah we have." I said. "So how is everybody?"

"Well Craig and Ashley are getting married next month, surprise surprise." She said.

"But I thought he liked you?" I said.

"Yeah we dated for a year and a half and finally we ended it and then he dated Ashley and now they're getting married." She said.

"Oh geeze." I said.

"Yeah and Marco is in town actually." Ellie said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah I can take you there." She said.

So we went over to Marco's vacation house.

"Hi Ellie, say who's the girl?" Marco said.

"That's Alex from high school." Ellie said.

"Oh yeah. Hi Alex so glad to see you." He said.

So I went into his house and it was pretty nice.

"What have you been up to?" Marco asked.

"Recording and designing." I said.

"Wow that's great. Of course I got married to Paige's brother Dylan." He said.

Just by him saying her name made my heart drop to the floor.

"Well actually Paige is here." Marco said. "Paige come here."

Oh my god she's here! This is going to be interesting. She came through the door and she looked the same as she did in the yearbook pictures.

"Hey Ellie." Paige said. "Ok who's this?"

"That's Alex." Ellie said.

We both looked at each other and she looked very surprised.


	4. Closure

"Oh my god Alex it's really you." Paige said while hugging me.

"Hey Paige long time no see." I said nervously.

"So what have you been up to?" She said.

"Recording and designing." I said.

"Nice, yeah I'm going on Canada's Next Top Model." She said.

"Wow congrats." I said.

"Thanks so listen do you guys remember Terri?" Paige asked.

Marco and Ellie knew her but I didn't.

"Well I saw her yesterday." Paige said.

"No way you did?" Marco said.

"Yeah and she looked better than ever." She said.

"That's good she deserves it after all that shit with Rick." He said.

"Yeah and I did talk to Hazel yesterday too." Paige said.

"Oh how is she?" I said.

"She's good, she's actually engaged." She said.

"Good for her." I said.

"You guys need anything to drink?" Marco asked.

So he goes to the kitchen.

"Hey Alex can we talk outside." Paige said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

So we go outside.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I really want to know why you're really here." She said.

"To see my old chums." I said.

"Because I thought you came back for me." She said.

"Paige you're the one who broke it off not me and besides I don't have time for you I'm sorry." I said.

"So I guess that's the way it's gotta be huh?" Paige said.

"Yeah I guess so maybe it was big mistake coming here then." I said.

"Maybe it was." She said.

I finally had enough that I decided to leave and I turned around and Paige looked heartbroken like she just lost something important to her.

So I guess this is it.


End file.
